A New Journey
Prologue Overbuild, Duke, Hael and Vanda all stood in a small circular room, monitoring computer screens. All except Overbuild, who was nervously and simultaneously looking out of the window overlooking Nexus Core, and a fairly decent sized bright blue tube with a spark of Imagination held in mid-air beside it. The last spark, the one that had allowed a new Nexus to grow. Directly below the window, well, five stories directly, was his work station, with Augie Ninewells still guarding it. "This has to work...," Overbuild said nervously. "It will, if everything goes to plan!" Vanda said with a smirk on her face. This was one of the few times Vanda smiled. She knew what would happen. Probably looked into the Shadow Orb, or something. I dunno. 'Initializing pump system" Duke said. "Filling the chamber with the glow-water" Hael chimed in. "For the last time, it's liquified Imagination," Overbuild said, annoyed at Hael's incompetence in caring about names. "C'mon, just get on with it!" Vanda said, impatiently. While the leaders bickered, the transparent, bright blue chamber near the window slowly filled with Imagination. It wouldn't be long now. "Final sequence!" Overbuild said, excitedly before pulling a large red lever on the side of the wall. Armored plates slid around the chamber, blocking any view or what was happening. Slowly, a Minifig started to form inside. Not just any kind of Minifig, a special one. Each Faction Leader was allowed to decide only one thing about him, or her. #Overbuild's creativity #Duke's courage and skill at fighting. #They must join Venture League #Vanda's hair, but a guy's version if the Minifig will be a guy. Soon they were finished forming, and hair started growing. It grew into the way Vanda had hers. But instead of black, white; and instead or purple, blue. And he was a guy. Soon the chamber would be drained, a hatch opened, and a robot would put him in his own room, and wait for him there until he woke up. ---- I stood at the top of a small hill, the road leading down onto the highway. Beside both sides were parks. But no one was there, no one was driving. The weather was too bad for that. Hurricane weather. And I was standing in its path. My laptop was out, and I was chatting with my friends. I couldn't care less about the weather, this was inevitable anyway. I couldn't avoid it. "Bye," I said to a friend of mine before switching it off. The wind roared past my ears. And you can guess what happened. But while in the middle of the hurricane, something odd happened. I looked down at myself, and I looked like I was fading away. Literally. I wasn't alarmed, I was going to die anyway. But that isn't what happened. ---- I woke in a small room. Tan walls. In a bed. I thought it was a strange way to enter Heaven. But then when I looked in the mirror beside the bed, I immediately knew what happened. I have gotten used to this new lease on life, and I have thoroughly enjoyed it. But one thing is missing. My friends. Overbuild has rigged up a teleporter recently. Who wants to join me? Category:Post-Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Stories Starring a Male Character